Carving on a Tree
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: It was in the Cooper family tradition; plant a tree and when it grows up, carve something special on it. The only thing is, Chad needs help on what to carve until Sonny Munroe comes along.


_A/N: Heya everybody! Sorry for not updating my stories sooner. I have school now. Man, 7th grade is so new. But still, I had some time for this fic. Hopefully I might put up another chapter soon. But for now, please enjoy this oneshot. I really just got this idea from the first day of school, a random pop in my head. That, and because one of my best friends carved something in the school trees last year, which is also an inspiration and this day has been great! So I wanted to make this one. Hope you guys like it! Read away! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Leonardo da Vinci.

* * *

Carving on a Tree

-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Momma, why are we here?" a little boy asked. _

_A little boy, seemingly a toddler, maybe 6 years of age, was staying in a huge park. He was standing beside his mother, holding his shoulder for comfort and love. They both had long blonde hair, although their resemblance wasn't as smashing as the boy's and his father's, even if he had black hair. As wide as the park could be, the little boy was staring at a plant neither tall nor short - that looked like it was wilting._

"_Dyl-Dyl, you should know that's your special Cooper tree. Every Cooper has their own tree. Soon, when it grows big and tall, you can carve anything you like there!" his mom exclaimed happily. _

"_Yeah, son! I can teach you how to carve trees for that special time. It'll be something you would cherish with all your life," his dad said, ruffling his hair. He felt a painful slap and he stopped ruffling the hair, and proceeded to rubbing his hand._

"_How many times do I have to repeat? Do NOT mess up Chad's hair!" Chad's mom berated as her husband gave her a frightened look. He mouthed an 'ouch' and looked back at his son, who still looked clueless. He knelt down and patted Chad's shoulder._

"_Chad, don't you worry. You'll know what to carve on this tree. It's just like drawing… but you have to use a chisel." He shook his head and continued, "What I'm saying is, I'll help you learn how to carve and you'll have one of the best trees for the Cooper family tradition._

"_Okay, daddy," Chad said, nodding._

--

Years passed after that event. 16-year old Chad Dylan Cooper remained befuddled on what to carve. Of course, he could wait for another day for carving, which he would like. But his mother forced him hard to do it that day. Her reason was simple; 10 years passed and the tree finally stood high in the same park. Chad's father taught him how to carve, mainly with the simple tool called chisel. Now, his main troubles were what to carve and how to stop his mother from nagging his ears off.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, I WON'T ACCEPT THAT MY VERY OWN SON WON'T FOLLOW THE FAMILY TRADITION!!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR EARS TO THE PARK AND WATCH YOU, YOU WILL CARVE THAT TREE, UNDERSTAND?!"

Chad forced himself to give a decent reply.

"FINE MOM! I'LL CARVE SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!" he replied angrily.

He stormed to his father's garage and grabbed the chisel as quickly as he could. He was about to trot to his own garage until his father popped out from under his car, grease-covered.

"She did 'The Shout'?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we so have to get earmuffs or earplugs, dad," he answered, huffing.

His father agreed with him. He felt sympathy for Chad as he pushed himself back under his car. Chad slammed the door of his dad's garage and ran for his, where his shiny car remained clean and scratch-free. He tossed the chisel in the backseat and opened his car door angrily and slammed it close. He started his car and drove off, but not before opening the huge garage door.

--

He couldn't believe it. He was standing at the same spot when he first saw the tree. The differences were that he turned older, and the tree did too. It was very tall, and it was standing proudly with its leaves very green, its trunk very sturdy.

Now he thought - why should he carve on the tree? It was inappropriate for some reason. He was already the bad boy for dogs. He wouldn't want the billions of tree-huggers rant against him as well.

Besides, he wasn't born as the creative artist other people become. He wasn't Leonardo Da Vinci, who was filled with so much imagination. He wasn't an architect person either. He does know how to carve, but his imagination held him back on doing it.

What was special to him anyway? Mackenzie Falls is. So is acting. But he can't carve that. No he can't. How will he anyway? Carve the title of his show or the word 'acting'? Too ridiculous. He knew the Cooper family is one of the greatest families, but that's just him anyway.

He slumped on the soft grass and laid there. He thought, and thought, and thought.

"Thinking hurts," he muttered angrily.

He felt the rays of sunshine fall on his face. His eyes were shut, and he looked peaceful as he relaxed under the sun. But suddenly, the sun was blocked. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown, familiar ones.

"Well, if thinking hurts, you, Chad Dylan Cooper, are an idiot," the person said, laughing. Chad felt offended and stood up.

"Sonny, you better stop ruining my day. Why are you here anyway? Stalking me? I know you want me, Munroe, so just say it. No need to stalk me," he said tauntingly. The sun shone brighter for him.

"Shut it, Chad. I don't stalk. Plus, I'm here for the So Random picnic. It was Zora's turn for the cast fun, so she wanted a picnic. I just hope she didn't pack more worms," she said.

"Gummi worms?" he asked.

"No," Sonny replied sadly, shaking her head. "Tawni freaked out and fainted when she placed one in her mouth. Thanks to Ms. Bitterman, Zora got that idea. Nico and Grady brought barf bags just in case. Marshall brought his own lunchbox and it has a teddy bear design. Me, I just cross my fingers."

Chad cringed. The little pig-tailed munchkineer was hyper. She had some weird ideas, and making them eat worms was just low. Even if it was for the So Random cast, Chad didn't want them to, with the grossness. Plus, he would feel gloomy if Sonny had to eat the worms.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked. It was her turn to interview.

"My mom wants me to carve something 'special' on this tree. She just can't stop sometimes. She's so over concerned about me, she keeps nagging me, which according to her is for my own good," he told her, crossing his arms.

Sonny chuckled.

"What? Laughing at my mom? Don't do that. I love my mom," he added.

She gave out another chuckle. "I never thought you'd say that you love someone else except yourself. And I know what you mean. It's just traveling to California, and she slapped sunscreen in my face."

"Wow, that's just… well, our moms would be great friends for that," he told her, giving out a small chuckle. So did Sonny.

"Look, if you want to carve something special, just reflect what makes your life complete. Carve your name if you want, acronym, though people would think you're mad; carve your show's title card…"

Chad shook that idea off.

"…or if you want, someone special."

He smiled. He never thought someone in Chuckle City would do that, even if they were born to make people laugh their heads off.

"Thanks," he said.

"I never thought the day you'd say thanks would come," she said. "Well, you're welcome. You can join the picnic if you want." She waved at him and walked away. Chad felt better. In fact, he knew what to carve. He grabbed his chisel off the ground and started. In several minutes, he was finished. He felt better, and hopefully his mom will.

--

"_Chad, where are you taking me?" a girl asked. 10 years in the future – the exact day, Chad's tree still stood tall, having more branches. He was covering a certain brunette's eyes, leading her closer to the tree._

"_It's a surprise, sweetie. I waited 10 years before showing you this," he said sweetly. He led her to the tree and released his hands from her eyes._

"_Open them now."_

_The girl gasped. The tree was special indeed._

"_Oh. Chad! You… you carved this? When Zora had the…"_

"_Yeah. I still can't believe I almost swallowed a worm."_

_This is so… I love you, Chad."_

"_Me too, Sonny Cooper. I'm so glad I stole your yogurt."_

_Sonny Cooper nudged her husband lightly and sat on the grass, her husband following and wrapping an arm around her waist. The water flowing beneath them reflected their joy. The sun showed their bright lives together. And the tree, the tree was special. Chad would never regret carving. He wanted to thank his mom madly._

_SM + CDC Forever_

_And a carved heart surrounded the words._

* * *

_Bah, I know, cheesy and corny and cracker-y. xD Well, thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully!_


End file.
